Con Esperanzas Te Encontré, Con Decepción Te Perdí
by It's my delicious imagination
Summary: AU. They didn't really know each other and never were friends, so why would the famous basket player Aomine Daiki insist in Ryota Kise, the model, to join every photo shooting the magazines asked him for. Smut and bad language; more mature and less whiny Kise.
1. Chapter 1

_**[Re Edited]**_

_**Con Esperanzas Te Encontré, Con Decepción Te Perdí **_

**Summary: **AU. They didn't really know each other and never were friends, so why would the famous basket player insist in Kise, the model, to join every photo shooting the magazines asked him for.

**Warnings:** Mature, smut, and foul language. Probably spellings problem, English is not my mother language. I really appreciate constructive criticism in that area and positive reviews in general This is AU, some things are maintained from the manga and others just completely recreated. Kise, and most of the Kiseki members, didn't go together in Junior High School; explains why Aomine and Kise do know each other only through some games in High School and nothing more. In this fic, they are 21 years old, so it can happen that Kise is less (not completely) childish and whiny and more experienced and emotional more mature. And Aomine can be such an awful cold asshole but only because he has the terrible hots for his blonde model hehe

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke isn't, and never will be, mine. It's better like this or they had to change the title in _The way AoKise plays basketball _and censure it for too much scene of sex and kinky stuff ^^

**Chapter 1:**

A long silky hand reached from the sheets and fumbled blindly over the floor before it found the cause for the terrible noise in the morning, activating the blazing mobile phone and bringing it to the ear of the owner of said hand.

"Yeah?" said Kise groggily as he rubbed with his other hand his eyes, trying without success to wake mentally up.

"Why the hell didn't you tell me you knew him, you little wimp!" broke out a loud and feminine voice through the receiver and Kise, wincing, averted the device from his ringing ear, feeling more awake now that he recognized the noise.

"Sakurachii? What are you talking about? And what hour is it anyway? You know it is Sunday, today is my free day" he drawled, already accustomed to the sometimes explosive and energetic personality of his manager. Sakura Ayazawa was a beautiful woman, with curves in all the right places of her body and long brownish hair which graced barely her hips. Being of little stature that woman was more than capable with her intelligence and wits to outsmart every man in the business. And by having an high ambitious to gain of much economical profits there is possible, Sakura working as his model manager helped Kise to obtain in a tremendous speed a lot of opportunities in famous magazines and companies, appearing in small commercials and having his face being marketed in posters and publicity for perfumes and clothes and making his name recognized.

It wasn't in Kise's interest to be a professional model and idol for his whole life, but he was in dire need to have foundation to pay his expensive education in Japanese Schools Aviation and to get the Federal Aviation Administration (FAA) Airline Transport Pilot (ATP) license. Being in the air and flying an aircraft ship was his dream, and with his 21 years of age he was more determined to accomplish it. That's why he got involved in the model industry, being blessed with a beautiful face features and an astonishing body structure, it was quite easy to enter and get some money of all this. And it never hurt to have his vanity a little busted up.

"Shut up, it's already 10am, brat. And I don't care if today is your free day. I want to know why you never told me you knew THE Aomine Daiki!"

Huh? That's a name he recognized easily. Aomine Daiki was quite the famous name in the sports circle, more specify in the area of basketball, being a miraculous player that got scouted for the National Japanese Team, showing incredible speed and powerful moves, destroying almost every opponent who played against him. Kise, having been a basket player himself in his teens, had been playing two games in his high school time against the miracle guy and both times had he lost against him. It still left an acid feeling in his stomach thinking about the last time he had saw the ace player on the court.

Sighing, he removed the bed sheets from his body and set up. "I don't know Aomine Daiki, not really; I certainly know his name from sports magazine, and played in High School against him but that's as long as my acquaintance with the guy goes" he said, happily noticing that the grogginess in his voice had begun to fade.

"I hope you are saying the truth, Kise, because this gets then more mysterious by the minute."

Kise paused confused before he asked, "What do you mean, Sakurachii?" He practically could hear the smirk from the woman, which never was a good sign.

"Well, the sports and illustrated magazine Tokyo Sports is planning to make an exclusive interview and photo shooting with the player Aomine Daiki at Tuesday. Something about being so young and his place in the National Team from what I gathered."

"Yeah, I already know that. He got a regular place in record time with only 21 years old, so this are pretty big news" Kise said nonchalantly while he searched in his closet for some comfortable gym clothes to wear, suddenly he got the need to run a little in the park, "But what does this have to do with me?"

"If you say about not knowing him is true, than this is the mysterious part of all this" snickered Sakura. Two golden eyebrows furrowed together in confusion. "The famous Aomine himself stated, he would only, AND ONLY, make this interview and photo shooting if Kise was being part of the production."

"Excuse me?" whispered the blonde model incredulously, his search for clothes for a moment forgotten; there was no way he had heard that right.

"Exactly what I said, sweet pie", exclaimed Sakura enthusiastic, calling him with cute names when she was happy about something, "They called me today morning from the Tokyo Sports magazine _imploring _for your assistance in the photo shooting! They had to change the whole thematic order for the shoots, so they will display a playing Aomine against you in a park court. That's a huge deal, Kise! Even if he gets the main role and interest, to show up in such a magazine will help a lot your reputation for versatility and to get more job offers!"

"I don't understand. Aomine _asked_ for me?" The whole situation was growing more and more confusing for Kise. Why would the tanned man, having not heard or seen Kise for two whole years, requesting now for his persona. He couldn't even belief that Aomine remembers his name after what occurred the last time they played a match.

"No, honey, he didn't ask, he _insisted"_ she said punctuating the last word; "And declared, if you don't come, then he wouldn't work with the magazine, simple as that. And Aomine is getting more famous and prestigious with every game he plays, so they are pretty _desperate_ to have you agree so they could get an exclusive with him."

Feeling at loss, the blonde man sat again on his couch not knowing what to think about the whole situation.

"So, what you say?" asked the woman on the other line when Kise went still. He saw in his mind the image of the tanned teens face since the last game, an arrogant and dark sneer had been grazing his mouth. The blue haired had been such a frustrating bastard that time, shattering all dreams of admiration and happiness that Kise had for him in pieces. Kise clenched for a moment his teeth at the memory but then sighed. "Do I have to?" he whined resigned, already knowing the answer.

"Well, if you want to the money to pay your studies in the aviation school then there is no other option" Sakura said soothingly; she seems to have intuited there were deeper feelings for his reluctance. "This magazine will pay you good and this can get you more offers in other areas in the model industry. It's your call, really, but this is a great opportunity."

He suppressed a frustrated groan before he verbally affirmed to the encounter.

After getting all the details of the hour and place of the photo shooting, he hanged up and discarded his phone on the bed as he reassumed his search for clothes, deciding for his favorite red sweats pants and a yellow Nike shirt. Looking in the wall mirror and assuming he was satisfactorily clothed to be seen in the park, he pulled on his new dark Sneakers on and left his department. During all this time, he couldn't get off the dreading feeling from his chest, that this encounter would change his whole life.

**(* * *)**

Hope ya liked it, and again, constructive criticism is highly appreciated, I really want to do this right. And for the worst, I have to overcome again my bad habit to work on various stories at time: I begin with one story and suddenly got another idea, more complicated and drama, seemingly never ending, and bam, there goes another idea, completely different, and before I noticed it I never finished one story. That's why I want to stick with this one, it is shorter and more simple then the others one, and like this I can practice and improve my English too. Hope for your patience and guidance ;)

Besos y cariños!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the reviews! Yes, I realized the chapter was too short after I summited, that's why I tried to make it longer. But this time I had to split this chapter in two more because it got too long and now it seems too short again o_o

Like I mentioned before, this fic is AU, though I use certain plots from the mangas for my benefices (maybe you recognize them heh). I recommend reading my comment at the end where I'll trace a short timeline for a better understanding. As for the deeply and angst ridden feelings of Kise about the past, they will be explained in the latter chapters ^^ I have my conclusions why Aomine affected Kise in this way although they were not friends or in the same middle school. Hope you accept and understand them with the time. But I'd love to read your opinions and theories in reference to Kise and obviously about the story in general too! Please, don't be too mad about some spelling errors, I tried to minimize as much as possible.

**IMPORTANT:** I am completely shocked and pray for forgiveness T-T I can't believe I forgot to write in the summary the actual and implied pairings who will appear in this story. So please let me try this one more time.

**Summary: **AU. They didn't really know each other and never were friends, so why would the famous basket player insist in Kise, the model, to join every photo shooting the magazines asked him for. **Pairings: AoKi, TakaMido, AtsushiHimuro, and implied KagaKuro, TeppeiAkashi (^^) and past AoMido**.

**Warnings:** Mature, smut, and foul language. Probably spellings problem, English is not my mother language. I really appreciate constructive criticism in that area and positive reviews in general This is AU, some things are maintained from the manga and others just completely recreated. Kise, and most of the Kiseki members, didn't go together in Junior High School; explains why Aomine and Kise do know each other only through some games in High School and nothing more. In this fic, they are 21 years old, so it can happen that Kise is less (not completely) childish and whiny and more experienced and emotional more mature. And Aomine can be such an awful conceited asshole but only because he has the terrible hots for his blonde model hehe

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke isn't, and never will be, mine. It's better like this or they had to change the title in _The way AoKise plays basketball _and censure it for too much scene of sex and kinky stuff ^^

_**Chapter 2: "Tenía miedo pero creí en Ti, creí en Mí, toda mi Esperanza enfocado en un Nosotros; pero al final, la persona que realmente se perdió fuiste Tú." **_

_(I had fear but believed in You, believed in Me, all my hope placed in a Us; but in the end, the person who really got lost was You.)**  
**_

_Kise blinked as he found himself looking intently the white palm of his hand, a surreal feeling passing through his frame as he lifted his head and understood that he was in the middle of a basket court identical from the ones of the gymnasiums from his High School times. _

_Something wasn't right, he thought nervous. _

_As his gaze swayed to the public podium, an unrecognizable mass of faceless people cheered on; but Kise couldn't hear a single sound coming from their yelling. Although everything around him seemed to be in a static motion, only heavy silence persisted. _

_The blonde male hugged himself; he never knew how to handle complete void of sounds, making him feel at lose and vulnerable, like he could disappear in any second leaving no traces for his existence as the quietness swallows him whole._

_Noises from a bouncing ball echoed suddenly from behind him and he whirled around. His golden eyes widened as he saw the tall figure. Before him stood a copy of himself. Kise recognized that this version was slightly smaller and younger than himself; wearing the Kaijou – Basket uniform from High School. In his right hand bouncing, in a never stopping movement the orange basketball, making the noises he had heard before. _

_The lips were formed in an imperious sneer and cold hazel eyes stared at him between blonde bangs._

_The shrill ring from a whistle jerked Kise from his stupor and his copy began to dribble faster, crouching lightly on his knees, taking on the typical offense form for playing. Instinctively, Kise felt himself moving in a defense stance, years of practice honed in his body. The sneer from the other, which had widened in an arrogant smirk, felt foreign and wrong for the blonde male, never being one to use such an expression on his own face._

_In fraction of seconds, his younger self made a quick step to the right, bouncing the ball to his left hand. Kise already stepped up to block his way as the other whirled suddenly to his left, dribbling past him. "A faint?" thought Kise alarmed, trying to reach with his right hand the ball, but the other was already running with an stunning speed to the basket. Kise ran as fast as he could to catch up. _

_Even though the surreal feeling persisted, it seemed almost natural and normal when the form of his younger self transformed in a smooth transition in a set of bright shoulders, tanned skin began to adorn powerful arms and long legs; the white-blue Kaijou jersey morphed in a black Touou on, the number 5 glaring in red; and blonde locks already changing their colors in a vibrant dark blue._

_In swift motions, the blue haired player showed an arsenal of different skills and tactics, dribbling past some non-existent opponents only he could see, never stopping, never hesitating. _

_´He's so freaking cool´ thought Kise grinning, still running behind the other player, ´I found my amazing person. Could I copy him? It's so frustrating, I can't overtake him, but I am still happy; what am I feeling?´_

_Getting near the end of the court, Kise's heart skipped for a fraction as the tanned teen leaped up with a potent jump. Like a dark and powerful feline he sliced through the air as he slam dunked the ball in the basket, breaking with his brutal force the hoop and shattering the glass backboard._

_The model could look only in disbelieve how thousands pieces of crystal glasses fell in slow motion before him, spreading all over the floor, lost in all directions. _

_And in a sudden moment of terrible insight, he thought that all those splinters resembled his shattered dreams. _

_Breathing began to be too hard, his throat contracting in spasm making it harder to get the all needed oxygen in his lungs. His legs felt numb and heavy and he couldn't move them. His vision became fuzzy, leaving him disorientated for his surroundings, not able to recognize definite forms and colors. The only thing which was strangely clear and distinctive in all the blurriness was the blue haired boy before him, a set of intense sapphire orbs gazing at him. The sneer, much more familiar on this face, ever present._

"_Aomine" Kise wanted to say but his closing throat making it too painful to do so._

"_You are pitiful" grunted the other in his deep voice, his words feeling like punches on Kise's stomach. "I don't know why you even try. The only one who can beat me is me" he stated calmly before he turned around and began to leave the court._

_Kise looked with widening eyes the retreating back wanting nothing more than to reach that silent form, his only desire to be recognized by that amazing person who brought him so much joy and sense in his life. But he couldn't move his legs, couldn't breathe, and with his last strength he raised his hand as to reach for Aomine but the latter already disappeared of his sight and his vision turned completely black and he began to fall... _

With an audible gasp deep hazel eyes jolted open. Only white ceiling greeted him.

Kise blinked rapidly, focusing on his surroundings, grasping his jest as he tried to control his rapid breathing. Golden locks were pasted on his face because of the sweat.

Calming slowly down the young man sat up with a groan and rubbed exhausted his face. Surprised, he traced trails of tears on his skin. Did he cry in his sleep?

Groaning this time in frustration, Kise let himself fall on the couch again as he trapped an arm over his eyes. Traitorous tears welled up forbiddingly as he clenched his teeth in exasperation. It had been such a long time since he had that dream again. He had thought he had already got over that part of his life and whatever it entailed with, having made a heart wrenching effort to leave it in his past, burying it with all the others shatters of deception deep in his subconscious. But here it was again, seeping through all his emotional barriers; just like the tanned teen three years back as he broke through all his defenses and won against him in a one-on-one encounter in the match.

Maybe it wasn't really such a surprise to have the same dream from his past, Kise mused tiredly, since today was the day he would see the blue haired player again. The image from Himuro came to his mind and he chuckled. His friend, aspiring to be a future psychologist, would have had a blast in analyzing his dream if he told him about it. Maybe he should call him later to catch up. Already feeling a little better, he turned his head to the side and looked at his alarm clock. There were still two hours left till his manager would arrive to his department to pick him up and drive him to the photo shooting. Slightly grimacing as he passed his hand through his damp hair, he decided a shower sounded now pretty good; God knows he needed one.

...

Two hours later, like precise Swiss clockwork, Sakura Ayazawa knocked on his door.

Kise hurried rapidly to let her in and greeted her in his always cheering manner. "Good morning, Sakurachii! How are you doing? Nice to see you as punctual as ever."

The big busty woman glanced at him in silence as she entered the department. Kise gulped nervously trying to maintain his little smile in place; with the years he learned that a quiet Sakura was never a good sign. At least not for him.

"What's up with your face?" she grunted worried, pinching his cheeks painfully, "You look like you saw some ghost or something. Did you sleep well? You look so tired."

Pouting, the blonde model rubbed in hurt his abused skin, shuddering inwardly how perceptive his manager was. Kise had spent more than half an hour to cover his face features with make-up and had felt satisfied with the result, the base solution hiding the evidence of his restless night, but it was apparently to no avail.

"I am okay, Sakurachii. Didn't sleep to well at night, that's all" ,he said in calm and secure voice, hoping to placate the worried look on her face. "I'm ready to go and give my best for the shooting."

She scrutinized him for a second longer, appearing to debate something in her mind, before a sigh escaped her vine red lips. "Let's go, sweet pie", she said smiling and turned around, leaving through the door. Kise hurried after her.

The photo shooting will be held in Tokyo's Yoyogi National Gymnasium sports facility complex, which they would need 20 minutes - without counting the traffic- to get to with the car. The gymnasium, built for the 1964 Tokyo Olympics, was compromised in two buildings, with the main gymnasium housing the main pool and the second gymnasium used for various sports such as basketball and hockey.

The Tokyo Sports Magazine must be paying a fortune to rent the basket court for some hours, which showed how high they thought of Aomine, him being now a renowned athlete celebrity, and how desperate they were in getting their exclusive interview willing to relent to the ace players request for Kise Ryouta, even if they, by doing so, had to change the main theme for the photo shootings and include a model which, apparently, had nothing to do with basketball and the Japan National Team.

During the ride, Kise made little small talk, chatting happily about his last practice in an airplane simulation and getting hopefully like this the approbation to operate a real plane in the air but his mind wasn't really present in the conversation, and after a while, he simply turned quiet and looked out window observing his thoughtful reflection in the glass as buildings and colors blurred in the background.

Remains from the dream circled through his memory, the disdained look in those deep ocean blue eyes, full of contempt at his failure to surpass him.

The worst part of the dream was that it actually really had happened almost four years ago.

The blonde male remembered that day like it was yesterday, the impact on his psyche more severe than he wanted to acknowledge.

Kise had been 17 years old, already a second-year from Kaijou-High School, as their team had faced Touou-High in the Interhigh Championship. It was their second encounter after almost one year playing in different championships, which one or the other team had won or loosed before either of them could face again in an important basketball match. Kise had used the time in between to practice the triple every day, gaining the necessary experience in games and doing some exhausting private training; all this with only one goal and one person in his mind: to beat the ace player from Touou High, Aomine Daiki.

Even though the bluenette power forward knew Kise only from their first match, the blonde teen had watched him in other games before and got immediately fascinated by the insane and unpredictable fast movements the other had displayed.

Was there even a slight possibility to copy such a style? That guy had been so freaking cool. Finally was there an amazing person who gave him the wanted challenge he had longed for after such a boring and easy life.

A passionate fire and a deep impression made him seek the next day the basketball practices from his High school; with his natural perceptive abilities and copy talent gained him a regular seat in the Kaijou-team. And in no time he faced finally his idol Aomine. Neatless to say Kise had been crushed by the sheer force from the other male. In the end of the game, exhausted, his legs had given up beneath him and he had fallen on his behind, feeling frustration for their lose; still, the blonde teen couldn't stop his smile. They had lost but he had felt pure happiness which in a way confused him. Aomine, seeing his expression, had scoffed a laugh and had lifted his tanned hand to help him up, their eyes locking in an understanding and joyful companionship and rivalry. He had admired even more the power forward. Which is way he had trained like crazy, and with the help and sometimes violent guidance from his senpai and captain Kasamatsu, he felt for the first time like he belonged in a team.

At last, after an entire year, came the opportunity to show Aomine his new acquired skills in the Wintercup Championship.

In retrospective, it's incredible how much a person could change in just one year.

Lost was the out-going and friendly boy with pure joy for the sport in the blue eyes, instead a cocky and arrogant and vicious player took his place. Even his skills had reached an extreme superior strength; his incredible speed and the ability to shoot from unusual angles and scoring turned the bluenette in a terrible opponent.

But what had hurt the most were the acid remarks and the disappointed and disdained look placed on the blonde model.

With the risk of losing again, and with the faith from his comrades on his shoulders, Kise took the hurtful decision to quit admiring Aomine: if he admired, he couldn't surpass.

From then on, in the middle of the second half-time of the game, Kise had copied almost perfectly Aomine. Like he had said: Nobody could beat him but himself. There had been a slight difference in speed because of his body limitation but it had been enough.

As time had passed the atmosphere had calmed down, and the hall he turned quiet.

Not because of the match losing steam – quite the opposite: for almost nine minutes, the aces of both teams had engaged in a perfect see-saw of scoring.

But in the end, jumping high in the air, bumping their bodies as Kise was about to score the last scoring point and Aomine blocking in defense, the blonde had hesitated for a second as he saw in his peripheral vision his captain waiting for his pass. That was the moment the other had needed to slap the ball from his hand and out of the court.

The sudden sound of a whistle indicating the end of the game and the loss for Kaijou.

Somehow, Kise had felt he had lost a part of his innocent and carefree spirit at that time.

As he had crumbled to the floor and hit with his fist the ground, there was no joy and happiness cursing through his veins. Only frustration and hurt. Frustration for his lack of strength and the disappointment he had caused for his companions, but mostly hurt because he couldn't gave his captain, who had been playing for the last time as third-year senior, the win he had so much desired. And hurt for the bluenette player which had been his model to follow and to overcome, the need to be recognized by that person being his goal all the time.

It had been because of Aomine he had entered in the world of basketball, and it was because of Aomine he had begun to love that sport, and it had been because of Aomine he had found a purpose and passion in his boring life. And it had been because of the same Aomine he had felt all of this crumbling in pieces before his eyes.

There had been no tanned hand offering assistance but a white skinned, smaller one. And for a fraction, Kise had resented that hand, before he took it and his captain helped him up. As he had looked up, only the retreating back,\ clothed in a black jersey with the number 5 printed, had been the last bitter remainder from the other ace player before he disappeared.

After this game, Touou played days later against Seirin High.

It had almost been shocking to see Aomine loose against the ace Kagami Taiga, with the help of his companion and self-reclaimed shadow, Kuroko Tetsuya.

But for a moment, Kise believed he had seen a flash from the old Aomine: the one who had loved to play basketball and against better opponents. To see that small, almost incredulous smile on the handsome face, had tugged strangely at his heart, making him almost cry.

Why that had been so, Kise couldn't till today understand.

And now, after four years, Kise was to see the enigmatic player again. At his _request._

The model couldn't even fathom what Aomine's motive for such a strange petition were. He sighed; maybe the other wanted just a familiar face who could guide him a little in this new entertainment world. Aomine was getting pretty popular in the media by now, and Kise knew how confusing and scary this could get. Still, it was strange.

"Oh, we're almost there", exclaimed Sakura, taking the curve to enter the arena as the Yoyogi building came at sight.

Kise pursed the mouth in his professional model smile: whatever the reasons the bluenette had, a job was a job and Kise took it seriously; and the earned money was highly needed and appreciated.

**Final comment**

Timeline information:

Middle school: Teiko (Aomine and Midorima), the other Kiseki memebers went each one in different separated schools (which names I don't know), so they don't are friends from the school.

High School: Touou (Aomine), Kaijou (Kise), Seirin (Kagami, Kuroko, Teppei), Rakuzan (Akashi), Shoutoku (Midorima, Takao), Yousen (Atsushi, Himuro).

Kise, not being in the same middle school than Aomine, began his basketball passion much later than in the official manga: more precisely, almost at the end of his first year in Kaijou High (he saw Aomine play in some match and ended fascinated like we know from the original plot); and plays for the first time against his idol Aomine with 16 years in the Interhigh.

The reasons why I did let Aomine still be the friendly and joyful boy he was in Middle School are quite simple actually: the bluenette got in the manga actually so good and almost invincible because in the beginning he was surrounded with other team members who showed the same talents as him; I think with such high-level circumstances your skills grows in a tremendous speed because you're able to play and train with total freedom and overcome faster your limitations. Now, take Akashi and the rest from the game, letting only Midorima stay, who specialize almost only as shooting guard, and the same growth stalls for one or two years, which leads for Aomine to more capable opponents to play with – in conclusion: there is still joy and passion to be better in basketball.

And why did I let pass by a whole year before Aomine and Kise encounters again in the Wintercup Championship? Well, it's not that they hadn't the chance to play against each other in other tournaments, but one of them (in reality Kaijou) always lost before they could actually meet. And I really wanted Kise to have the opportunity to gain more game experiences and to bond with his team mates in one year before he affronts a cold, arrogant and idolized (now this Aomine is the one we know from the manga) ace player.

After this game, Kise played basket till the last year of High School, but his or Aomines team either lost against Seirin or Rakuzan and thus weren't able to play against each other again.

So much about my speculations and inventions n.n Hope it's not too crazy or too off.

Besos y carños!


	3. Chapter 3

[RE EDITED]

So **I want to thank all my reviewers!** It was just out of curiosity I looked for them and read them. I felt so ashamed. Immediately, I searched for all my notes on this fic and wrote it again. I still don't like it how it came out but I hope it's enough for the time being. I'll try to keep it up J Just not so fast because I have important exams in two weeks from now on and have to study.

**Warnings:** Mature, smut, and foul language. Probably spellings problem, English is not my mother language. I really appreciate constructive criticism in that area and positive reviews in general J This is AU, some things are maintained from the manga and others just completely recreated. Kise, and most of the Kiseki members, didn't go together in Junior High School; explains why Aomine and Kise do know each other only through some games in High School and nothing more. In this fic, they are 21 years old, so it can happen that Kise is less (not completely) childish and whiny and more experienced and emotional more mature. And Aomine can be such an awful conceited asshole but only because he has the terrible hots for his blonde model and doesn't know better.

**Disclaimer: **Kuroko no Basuke isn't, and never will be, mine. It's better like this or they had to change the title in _The way AoKise plays basketball _and censure it for too much scene of sex and kinky stuff ^^ Sakura Ayazawa and Yuuki Satou are invented by me.

**Chapter 3: "¿En toda esta locura que llamamos vida… aún te acordás de mí?"**

_(In all this madness we call life… ¿do you still remember me?)_

As Kise and Sakura entered the sport building, they were immediately leaded through some corridors before they were invited to enter the gym room. There were already different worker hastily roaming around the place, moving cameras here, changing lights there; it seemed like a controlled chaos of rushing and chattering people.

A tall man, with black hair and slit-eyes framed by elegant glasses welcomed them, presenting himself as Imayoshi Shoichi, the personal publicity manager from Aomine Daiki.

"Finally I am able to meet you, Kise-kun. Although you may not remember me, I was a member of the Touou-High, and we played a few times against each other. I must say, the way you moved on the court was incredible, truly fitting for one of the members of Generation of Miracles", chuckled the black haired man.

Kise bowed and felt how his smile tensed a little.

_Generation of Miracles… It sure passed a long time since I heard it._

"Please, this was such a long time ago, I don't think I was that good; but I'm flattered you still remember me, Imayoshi-senpai because I certainly remember you."

The petite woman on their side looked confused from one man to the other. "Generation of Miracles? What is that?" she asked.

"Oh, Kise-kun never told you?" questioned the manager with an amused undertone. "Five to four years ago there were a generation of six people in different high schools with a talent you would only see once in ten years called the "Generation of Miracles"; Kise-kun here was considered because of his copycat talent a genius and thus one of the generation."

Sakura eyed Kise with an impressed look. "I never knew you were 'that' good, Kise. It sounds like you could have been a professional basketball player if you had persuaded it."

The blonde smiled embarrassed. "Actually, I was the weakest from all members. But that doesn't matter anymore, it was part of my High-School-time and I never wished to seek such a career."

"Surprisingly, of the entire six genius player, after high school, only Aomine-kun aimed to be a professional in basketball, and it went quite well for him if I may say so", chuckled Imayoshi, and he made a swapping motion with his hand, "Well, like Kise-kun said, this is all in the past now. Ayazawa-san, if you may accompany me to look at some details in the contract, please?" Then he faced the blonde, "Please wait a moment here and I'll send our make-up artist to prepare you for the photo shooting."

"Of course, Imayoshi-senpai", said Kise and bowed again, "thank you again for accepting me in this job, I promise I'll do my best."

"I don't except anything else from such a diligent worker like you, Kise-kun." Imayoshi began to lead the female manager to a direction before he looked back to the blonde with a wide grin on his face, "But I think you should thank Aomine-kun and not me for having you here, since it was him who requested for your persona", and with that said, they left Kise alone.

Kise gulped, his golden eyebrows furrowed, as that name remembered the cause of his actual circumstances. It's really wasn't something he wanted to think about. Till now, he hadn't seen an annoying blue haired athlete which slightly confused him. The whole ride in the car he had prepared himself mentally for the inevitable encounter with Aomine Daiki and made the resolution that, no matter the occurrences in the past, he would be mature and work hard, only having his goal in mind in gaining the money he needed for his aviation classes. Feeling a little better with those thoughts, Kise relaxed his shoulders.

_Yes, this was only a job, nothing could go wron-_

Or that's what the blonde man wanted to think as he suddenly was hit with something hard on the backside of his head. Scratching his affected head, he glared offended the attacking object, which turned to be a round, bright orange basketball, and crouched down to pick it up.

"Sorry, it slipped my hand", a gruff and deep voice sounded suddenly behind him, startling him.

Kise's whole body tensed in seconds as his heart began to throb hard against his ribcage. He knew that voice, he would never forget it. It's a little deeper than three years ago but he would recognize it anywhere. "**_You are pitiful… The only one who can beat me, is me…"_**

Mentally shaking himself from those dark memories, Kise inhaled and exhaled deeply. Here goes nothing.

There were some things on the tip of his tongue, he had wanted to tell the other man, something like, _funny how an actual professional athlete can lose a ball, _or a sarcastic _it's okay, it's not that it had actually hurt, _obviously, he wouldn't had actually said them but the urge had been there; but as he turned around and he came for the first time face to face with **him**, only one thought came up: _Fuck, that damn bastard!_

Well, it wasn't like Aomine Daiki hadn't been quite the sort of rough good-looking guy in his teens, but now there seemed to be an extra dose of a devilish sexiness in the tall stature, with broad shoulders and long, defined arms and legs flexed with powerful muscles which were covered with tanned, slight delicious-looking mokka skin. The basket player sported a simple but high quality black Nike shirt and white shorts, which accented his athletic form, and some nice pair of red Air Jordan. Kise felt his throat going dry as intense sapphire-orbs gazed at him from a handsome face adorned with a toned jaw and pronounced cheekbones.

"My… if that isn't the famous and popular Kise Ryouta", drawled the tanned man, his grin remembering Kise of a dangerous predator. The model felt still shaken-up but he masked his face with a polite smile, although he couldn't suppress the annoyed twitching on his temple.

"So? It was you who asked for me", he responded and threw him the ball back which was easily captured by two talented big hands; not that Kise had noted them, mind you.

"Maybe", Aomine voiced offhandedly, shrugging, before an elegant eyebrow crooked up, an inspecting glint on his gaze, "Oi, you're smaller than I remember."

_'No shit, Sherlock. And what's up with the 'maybe'?_, pondered Kise but kept it to himself, not wanting to start a fight in the middle of his workplace, no matter how much the other annoyed him. He prayed inwardly for all his patience and kept his polite mask on his features. "Well, it's obvious that Aomine and I grew up taller since high school, although you gained some more inches than me."

Aomine showed his arrogant toothgrin. "Yeah, seems like it", his voice going suddenly deep as his gaze turned in a - Kise thought, he was imagining things up - leer?

A timid cough interrupted the two men. A cute girl with big green eyes and hazel-brown long hair stood beside them. She bowed klutzily.

"Ehm, excuse-me, I'm Satou Yuuki. I'm here to prepare Kise-senpai for the makeup." A faint blush grazed her cheeks as she looked at them with an admiring gaze, her fingers gripping fidgety the notepad trapped around her slim arms.

Kise trowed the former thought away -it couldn't have been right anyway, as his mouth loosened up on the corners, his pompous lips forming a gentler and more sincere smile. She must be new on this work, not being accustomed to famous people like Aomine.

"Thank you, I'm going right now. I hope you don't mind if I call you Yuukichii?" he said cheerily, somehow already liking her.

The girls blush deepened and dropped her head in embarrassment but smiled happily. "I- I don't mind."

"Tch", heard Kise the other beside him and as he looked at Aomine, the other directed at him a disgusted snarl on his face, blue eyebrow furrowed together in an angry fashion. Then the taller man swayed his blue orbs to the girl. "Was about time", he snorted and proceeded to bump rudely his shoulder in Kise as he walked to the benches placed near the courts.

The blonde man caressed his arm with a pout, following with his eyes the other man. _That had hurt, dammit_._ What the hell is his problem?_

"Did- did I something wrong?" stuttered Yuuki nervously, also looking at the retreating back.

Kise smiled sweetly at her. "Don't take him seriously, Yuukishii. He's just jealous because such a sweet girl like yourself will work with me", he jested.

Green eyes peered timidly at him, white teeth biting her pink lips. "I don't know, Kise-senpai. Maybe I'm worrying to much, but it's just seems different" she trailed off.

"What do you mean?" the model asked confused.

She laughed shyly. "It's just, I already put him his make up before, and although he wasn't very sweet, he talked in a friendly way with me and even made a joke. He said, I should make him extra handsome because today someone special would come." Her brown hair swayed as she shacked her head. "But he was right, we don't have much time. Please come with me, Kise-sempai."

"Of course", the blonde nodded and begun to follow the petite girl to some corner, but he couldn't help himself as he secretly angled his head to the side and watched from his peripheral vision the bluenette sitting in a bench across the court. Kise felt with every minute more confused.

_Someone special? What does this mean?_

**P.O.V.: Aomine Daiki**

Aomine Daiki focused stubbornly on the rapid rotating basketball on the digit of his index finger as he refused to watch anywhere else. He would **absolutely** **not** look for a certain blonde model, who currently sat on the other side of the court chatting happily with the _damn_ makeup artist. Remembering the little but beautiful smile that had blossomed on those soft-looking lips a while ago, he clenched his teeth in frustration as a new terrible wave of jealous surged inside him, clawing with their black nails his heart. That smile hadn't been meant for him but for the sweet girl.

Okay, Aomine admitted he had treated the smaller man with slight animosity since the latter entered the gym, but he _fucking _freaked out as he actually saw him in flesh and bones after so many years. He even had imagined how their encounter should have played out; reciting internally the things he would've said to the other. Although he already knew Kise's appearance from all the magazines he secretly bought and collected, nothing could have him prepared for the heavenly sight of the angel that had passed through those doors. Silky blonde hair framing a sophisticated but soft and masculine face, sinfully long and toned legs hugged by a pair of fashionable almost tight jeans **– **_damn, _**_that_**_ ass _-; Aomine had to forcefully restrain himself not to go to the model, grab that beige B-neck pullover, and kiss him breathlessly. So, he did the only thing he managed to do with all his neurons reduced to pooling masses: he had purposely thrown the ball at the blonde's head and mocked him. A chuckle escaped his lips; Jesus, you'd think, after growing up in an adult, such pitiful and childish acts were left behind. But the feisty respond from the other had made it worthwhile.

"You know," startled him a male voice from his musings ", this is actually the first time I got you on time to a set without you making a fuss about it", said Imayoshi Shoushi, his personal manager, as he neared his side. He seemed to have settled all the burocratic norms with the sexy woman with brown hair.

"Mah", the bluenette grunted as he lifted his other unoccupied hand and plucked the pinky finger in one of his ear to scratch it, "It's not like I am always late. I'm just not interested in all this publicity bullshit."

"I know", suspired Imayoshi, "that's why it is so refreshingly surprising for you to accept this deal. Not that I object to it; it makes my work as your manager much easier. But I wonder", and a sly grin wormed through his lips as his slit-open eyes, framed by elegant glasses, watched the younger man before him, "...if it has anything with the pretty Kise Ryouta to do?"

Aomine's whole body tensed and his eyebrows furrowed at the blonde's name -but it only lasted a second- and he schooled in his bored face again; his tanned hand grabbed the spinning basketball, stopping it.

"Don't assume shit, four-eyes. It's none of your business", sighed Aomine. He wasn't stupid; he already knew that black haired man had knowledge about his 'special' interest in Kise Ryouta, just not how 'much' this interest had actually dictated his life decisions thus far.

Imayoshi chuckled. "So cruel, Aomine-kun", he said and shrugged. "Well, I don't really care as long as you comply with your responsibilities."

"Yeah, yeah, don't sweat it. Just do your job and I do mine, manager-san", the bluenette said grinning. He swayed his eyes to the other side of the court and felt his grin grow brighter and a sense of excitement bubbled in his chest as he saw Kise, changed in more comfortable sportswear and accompanied by his female manager walking to them.

_Oh yeah, I will do my job, alright; just not the one I'm expected of._

_**End of Chapter**_

Just wanted to know if anyone noticed, how I used since the first chapter exact phrases from the manga ;) Hope ya liked it.


End file.
